


Everyday, Everyday, Everyday

by seethelights



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Yugyeom's tattoos, [kh voice] a little jealousyyy, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seethelights/pseuds/seethelights
Summary: “I’m fine,” BamBam repeats, humming when Yugyeom leans down to press warm kisses against his neck. “You’re mine and I’m yours, I know.”





	Everyday, Everyday, Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...... [hides]  
> I had a paragraph of this written since bambam said "we marriage" so... I finally did something with it.
> 
> I'm always scared to post smut but here we are lol

How Yugyeom finds himself pressed against the hotel mattress, arms pinned above his head as he arches his back into the warmth hovering over his body, is beyond him. He can’t complain though, not when BamBam starts trailing his free hand down Yugyeom’s side, all the way down until he reaches the band of his swimming trunks. Yugyeom gasps when a finger slips underneath the elastic, BamBam taking that as an opportunity to kiss his wet lips, sliding his tongue inside easily.

Yugyeom feels the weight on his wrists disappear but doesn’t make a move to bring them back down to where they usually hang. His arms drape loosely against the bed, the taller humming when BamBam pulls away with a smack of their lips.

Yugyeom _knows_ he must looked wrecked already, if the way BamBam’s sparkling eyes rake over his body is any indication.

“God, you’re really somethin’ else, you know that?” BamBam whispers as he sits up so that he’s straddling Yugyeom’s thighs. He rests his palms against the younger’s pale chest and Yugyeom’s hands instinctively come up to grip BamBam’s hips. Yugyeom can’t help but groan when BamBam scoots forward so that his ass is just _so close_ to Yugyeom’s already hard dick.

“Not that I’m complaining or anything,” Yugyeom pants, “but can I know what brought this on?”

“What? I can’t want you?” BamBam teases.

“Oh, you _totally_ can. But you practically dragged me out of the pool, Bam,” he chuckles at the memory, his thumbs absentmindedly rubbing circles on Bambam’s hip bones. He’d barely gotten under the showerhead downstairs to rinse off before BamBam had yanked him out, pulled him upstairs and pushed him against the bed. His hair is still wet, he can feel the drops soaked into the bedsheets and he’s sure there’s some chlorine still on his body. He scrunches his nose up at the thought.

“It’s nothing. Just me being petty,” BamBam says under his breath, “it’s fine.”

Yugyeom lets BamBam lean over to press their lips together again but stops the other when he feels a hand slither down his torso.

“Talk to me,” Yugyeom says against his lips.

“Gyeom,” BamBam whines impatiently.

“I’m not stopping you, but this won’t fix anything,” Yugyeom says when BamBam finally pulls away. The other sits up, still on Yugyeom’s lap, and he ruffles his own hair before staring up at the ceiling.

“I said it’s nothing,” BamBam mumbles, a smile threatening his frown when he feels Yugyeom’s nails rake against his exposed thighs, “I got jealous, okay?”

“What?” Yugyeom laughs, “Of who? You know everyone here.”

BamBam only hums, reaching out to trace Yugyeom’s ribs, where his tattoo is spread out. It’s been there for a while now, yet Yugyeom still shivers when BamBam’s fingertips feather over the dark lines. BamBam’s fingers trace around the Dandelion then lead up to brush over Yugyeom’s right nipple. The younger of the two lets out a quiet gasp and catches BamBam’s hand in his own, pulling it toward his lips where he places a gentle kiss on his palm.

“Stop distracting me,” he smiles.

“I could say the same to you. What we were doing was hot… why are you like this?” BamBam sighs, giving up and rolling off his boyfriend. He lands beside him, where Yugyeom drags him so that BamBam’s laying half on his chest, one leg thrown over Yugyeom’s. The younger tries his best to ignore BamBam's hard cock pressing into his hip.

“Was it because of Jaehyun?” Yugyeom realizes. He knows his answer when he doesn’t get a reply, but he feels BamBam stiffen at the name. “I see now, you saw him asking about the dandelion.”

“I told you it was nothing,” BamBam mumbles against Yugyeom’s chest.

“Bammie, he’s our friend. We weren’t even doing anything!”

“Yeah, I _know._  But I know you guys had like, a thing, or whatever,” BamBam huffs.

“You mean I had a crush on him a long time ago?” Yugyeom laughs, rolling over so that he’s hovering over BamBam.

“I know he liked you too,” BamBam huffs, avoiding his boyfriend’s eyes. He turns his head when he sees a grin form on Yugyeom’s pink lips.

“Yeah but that was then, and this is now,” he smiles. “Look at me.”

BamBam pouts but turns back to face Yugyeom who immediately leans down to kiss BamBam. It starts out small, just a firm, reassuring, press of their lips, but Yugyeom barley pulls back before he’s pushing back against BamBam’s lips, this time parting them. BamBam hums when he feels Yugyeom’s tongue against his lips, but it’s cut short when Yugyeom pulls away yet again.

“I love you,” Yugyeom breathes out.

“I know you do,” BamBam swears, “but that doesn’t mean I like seeing your past love interests drooling over your tattoos. Especially when you’re shirtless, wet, and very, _very_ sexy.”

“He was _not_ drooling,” Yugyeom squeals, blush creeping onto his cheeks at the description, “but I’m sorry-“

“You don’t have to apologize, you didn’t do anything wrong. I told you it was me being petty.”

“Still, as hot as it is when you’re jealous, I’d rather not have you upset,” Yugyeom whispers, leaning his weight on his right arm so that he can intertwine his left hand with BamBam’s.

“I’m fine,” BamBam repeats, humming when Yugyeom leans down to press warm kisses against his neck. “You’re mine and I’m yours, I know.”

“Bro stop it, you’re gonna make me wanna marry you,” Yugyeom says against his collarbone, holding in his laughter.

“Oh my god, shut up,” BamBam groans when Yugyeom laughs, shaking them both.

“Make me,” Yugyeom giggles, eyes turning into crescents.

BamBam does, stealing Yugyeom’s air when pulls him up for another kiss, this time not letting Yugyeom interrupt him. They smile against each other’s mouths, giggling when their teeth clank together. BamBam mumbles _I love you too_ , then sits up for a split second to shed his loose tank top. Yugyeom takes him in, the way his tanned skin is glowing after spending the afternoon outside. How BamBam’s lips are glossy and slightly swollen, his brown eyes glistening when they meet his own.

“How can I even get jealous of anyone else when you look at me like that?” BamBam mumbles, pulling his legs to either side of Yugyeom’s hips, securing them around his boyfriend. Yugyeom smiles softly and leans down again to leave chaste kisses all over BamBam’s face.

“I wasn’t kidding earlier,” Yugyeom says quietly, lips against BamBam’s temple, “about marrying you.”

He pulls away nervously when BamBam doesn’t respond, sitting on his knees, BamBam’s legs wrapped loosely around his hips now. BamBam’s biting his bottom lip and Yugyeom thinks he’s fucked up now. “I don’t mean to like, scare you. I-I just-“

He lets out a squeak when he feels hands push against his chest until he’s on his back, feet toward the headboard and his head nearly hanging off the end of the bed. BamBam rearranges himself back on Yugyeom’s lap, a small smile adorning his lips.

“I’d love to marry you,” BamBam says shyly, not letting Yugyeom get another word in – for real this time. He joins their lips again, finally reaching his hand down to palm Yugyeom through his swimming trunks. The taller groans at the feeling, letting out a shaky breath when he feels BamBam’s tongue against his.

BamBam’s relocates his lips down the column of Yugyeom’s neck, sucking just hard enough to leave dark marks. He knows Yugyeom won’t complain like he usually does, not after the conversation they’ve just had. His hand continues working against the damp fabric as he scoots down the mattress, his tongue finding Yugyeom’s already hard nipple. Yugyeom whines, hand gripping BamBam’s dark hair as BamBam’s free hand comes up to his other nipple.

“Bam-ah,” Yugyeom breathes out, earning a hum from his boyfriend.

The noises Yugyeom’s letting out encourages BamBam to continue going south, until his mouth is just over the band of Yugyeom’s trunks. He removes his hand from Yugyeom’s bulge, sneaking a finger under the elastic as he kisses around Yugyeom’s navel, sucking another mark onto the pale skin. He pulls them off smoothly, Yugyeom whining softly as he lifts his hips to let BamBam slide the fabric over his legs.

BamBam wastes no time once Yugyeom’s completely naked underneath him, the tanner male reaching for the base of Yugyeom’s length once the swimming trunks hit the ground. Yugyeom’s breathing gets louder as BamBam beings to pump him slowly.

“God,” Yugyeom moans, tugging at the base of BamBam’s hair. BamBam takes that as his cue to hold Yugyeom’s cock at its base as he leans down to place a chase kiss to his length. Yugyeom arches against the bed when BamBam brings his lips around the crown of Yugyeom’s cock, lightly sucking. It’s warm and wet enough to have Yugyeom _really_ tugging at BamBam’s scalp, the latter moaning when a particularly hard tug makes his head spin.

BamBam holds Yugyeom’s hips down firmly, meeting his eyes before he takes more of Yugyeom into his mouth. Yugyeom holds the eye contact, letting his mouth drop open at the sight below him. BamBam bobs his head up and down, releasing his hold on the base of Yugyeom’s dick in favor of covering as much length as he can with wet pressure.

“You’re so beautiful,” Yugyeom mumbles, “look at you.”

BamBam moans around his cock at the words, pace stuttering when he feels Yugyeom’s nails against his scalp. He pulls off for a second, to take a breath, before he’s taking Yugyeom back in his mouth, this time relaxing his throat enough to take him all the way. Yugyeom lets out a string of curses, praising BamBam as he feels his cock hit the back of his boyfriend’s throat.

“Fuck, I love you.” Yugyeom groans when he feels himself getting close, “Bammie.”

BamBam hums in response, the vibration traveling around Yugyeom’s cock. BamBam releases his hold on Yugyeom’s hips and slides one between his boyfriend’s legs instead, earning a surprised gasp from the one under him.

Yugyeom spreads his legs further, gripping BamBam’s shoulders when he feels BamBam’s hand against his ass. “I won’t last long… BamBam…” he says between breaths.

“Turn around, then,” BamBam instructs once he’s pulled off Yugyeom’s cock, his lips shiny with spit. He pats Yugyeom’s hip lovingly, smiling when Yugyeom nods mindlessly and does as he’s told. 

BamBam sheds the rest of his clothes before bringing two of the pillows from the head of the bed, propping one under Yugyeom’s chest. “I love you,” he whispers against Yugyeom’s skin as he positions him with his hips higher than the rest of his body, knees bent.

BamBam plants butterfly kisses down Yugyeom’s spine, one hand against his ribs, thumb rubbing against the words tattooed into his skin, the other hand kneading his ass. Yugyeom’s breath stutters when BamBam pulls his cheeks apart as his kisses reach his lower back.

“The lube is-“ Yugyeom’s sentence is cut short by a moan when he feels the pad of BamBam’s dry thumb press lightly against his hole. He can’t say anything coherent, not when he can hear BamBam sucking on one of his fingers. He writhes against the bed in anticipation, BamBam’s palm landing a gentle smack against his thigh.

“Stop squirming,” BamBam says, voice rough from moments ago. He replaces his dry finger with his now moist one, adding a little more pressure than before. Yugyeom breaths deeply at the feeling, letting out a string of _fuck_ s which make BamBam want to so badly lean down and relieve his own aching cock.

“Bam, I’m not gonna-I can’t,” Yugyeom blabbers when BamBam reaches over to tug at his dick. It becomes nearly unbearable when he feels BamBam’s breath over his hole. “You- I- my God-“ 

BamBam can’t help but smile before he’s removing his finger from Yugyeom’s hole and spreading his cheek instead, before leaning down and tentatively pressing his tongue against it. Yugyeom’s legs almost give out at the sensation, the younger having to bring his forearms up to brace himself. BamBam releases his hold on Yugyeom’s cock in favor of palming both of his ass cheeks, Yugyeom gladly taking over with his own hand.

BamBam gradually applies more pressure, nearly getting through the ring of muscle when Yugyeom’s moans get even louder. He knows they’ll probably get complaints for the noise, but he can’t seem to care when Yugyeom’s so fucking gone for him. BamBam finds himself moving his hips too, thirsting for friction, but he can wait, he tells himself.

Finally, his tongue pushes through the ring of muscle, the warmth of his tongue against Yugyeom’s walls causing the younger to yell out in pleasure, a chant of _oh my god_ falling from his lips.

BamBam brings a finger next to his mouth, barely pressing it inside, too, when Yugyeom comes with a shout. BamBam removes his finger, but not his tongue, to place his hand on top of Yugyeom’s, helping pump him through his climax. He doesn’t pull away until Yugyeom whines due to sensitivity, the younger going limp as he drops completely onto the mattress.

“Gyeom-ah,” BamBam calls quietly as he removes himself from between Yugyeom’s legs, “turn around for me, baby.”

Yugyeom does so, looking completely blissed out, his hair fanning against one of the pillows. He his lips form a dopey smile as he looks up at BamBam, the older can’t help but chuckle. The smile fades when Yugyeom looks down to see BamBam’s still hard cock, guilt and lust filling his chest.

“Come over here,” he says. 

BamBam swings a leg over Yugyeom’s hips and is immediately pulled down for a chaste kiss. He doesn’t waste time once Yugyeom takes him in his hand, BamBam eagerly thrusting into the warmth. He nuzzles into Yugyeom’s neck, leaving wet kisses as he moans against the recently marked-up skin.

“You’re so good,” Yugyeom whispers into his ear as he pumps faster, “you’re so beautiful like this… I love you so much.”

A whine spills out of BamBam’s throat at the words as he ruts against Yugyeom, nearly trapping the latter’s hand between them. Yugyeom keeps going, whispering sweet words in his ear. He nips at BamBam’s ear with his teeth, pulling at the skin as he tightens his hold on his boyfriend’s dick. “Come for me, baby. I wanna hear you, wanna feel you come for me.”

That does it for BamBam, who lets out a sob mixed with a moan, as his first spurts spill between them. Yugyeom doesn’t let him go, not until BamBam collapses against his chest, his come spreading between them.

“Oh my God,” BamBam mumbles. They stay quiet for a moment as they catch their breaths. Yugyeom’s fingers drum quietly against BamBam’s shoulder blade, the older completely pliant on Yugyeom’s chest.

“This is really gross,” Yugyeom chuckles quietly at the feeling of his own come spreading from the bedsheets onto his back and BamBam’s sticky between their bodies. “I love you.”

BamBam’s grip on Yugyeom tightens at the words. He places a chaste kiss onto Yugyeom’s chest before he leans up to leave another on his boyfriend’s chin. Yugyeom smiles when BamBam leans further up to try to find Yugyeom’s lips. They find each other when he leans down too and brings his arms to pull BamBam to a more comfortable position.

With his arms wrapped securely around BamBam’s torso, the Thai’s arms around his neck, Yugyeom turns them so that BamBam’s back hits the sheets. BamBam hums into the kiss when he feels Yugyeom smile and pulls away when all he’s given to kiss is teeth. 

“You’re a fool,” BamBam teases, running a hand through the hair on the back of Yugyeom’s neck. He tugs playfully at the ends that touch Yugyeom’s neck before leaving another chaste kiss against the taller’s lips.

“A fool in love,” Yugyeom smiles. BamBam can’t even tease him for his cheesy words, not when Yugyeom looks at him the way he does.

“That makes two of us,” BamBam sighs, his fingers coming up to trace over Yugyeom’s face. He looks happy, and BamBam feels his chest swell with the thought of being the reason for the emotion. “I could really do this for the rest of my life.” 

“Eat me out?” Yugyeom jokes, quick to dodge BamBam’s fingers ready to pinch his cheeks. BamBam’s goes for his plan B, fingertips reaching out to tickle his boyfriend. Yugyeom squeals loudly before collapsing on top of the older, who groans at the weight. BamBam gives up, bringing his arms around Yugyeom’s shoulders to hold him still against his chest. Yugyeom turns his head so that it’s resting in the crook of BamBam’s neck.

“I mean everything. With you. Idiot,” BamBam huffs.

“I’m happy to hear that,” Yugyeom smiles against BamBam’s skin, “because I feel the same about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/uItyugbam)


End file.
